kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Gehenna
Hey, Satan, you wanna weigh in on this discussion? No. Any reason? Yes. ......would you like to share with the rest of the class? No. All right, well then, next topic I guess. -Satan being asked a question by General Pandora during a meeting with her and the other six princes Satan "Stan" Gehenna" is a member of the Pandora's Box Elites. Out of all the elites, he is considered the strongest. Satan's vice is "Anger". Appearance Satan wears a black combat suit designed for flexible movement and defensive protection from blows. The inside of the suit if laden with a form of steel chain-mail woven into microfiber, making it incredible difficult to pierce his clothing with bladed weapons. Satan himself is always seen wearing a black pair of sunglasses. According to what he's told Pandora's Box, his eyes have not adjusted to sunlight. He has mid length hair that goes down to his neck. Satan is the tallest of the Seven Princes, standing at almost 6'11''. Personality Satan is the least talkative of the Seven Princes, tending to keep to himself. He does seem to share a good relationship with Lucifer, and an extremely poor one with LLeviathan (although the latter is more Leviathan's fault than Satan's). Satan has implied an unusual interest in combating an entity known as Org. Satan seems inherently remorseful for his past, but refuses any sort of help for his self-loathing. He seems to be the only one of the princes who actively hopes for peace. Abilities Bare-Handed close combat Satan is an expert at close combat with his bare hands. He claims the name of his fighting style is "Circle", a style of combat utilizing heavy punches with short windups. The fighting style is mainly a series of straight punches mixed with hooks, and the use of kicks to throw the opponent off balance or tear them out of their guard. Satan himself has immense finger strength, and can bend strong metal alloys with his fingers, and tear the metal with his bare hands. Satan says this strength comes from being an angel. Satan has also proven to be insanely durable, having survived direct blows from celestial bodies and other gods with minimal scratches. As such, Satan is often deployed on frequent missions for Pandora's Box. "Wrath" Satan can manipulate the anger of his target and cause them to become enraged, making them significantly easier to deal with. An overly angry opponent tends to be a sloppy opponent, making combat significantly easier.Although this power is incredibly potent, Satan uses it sparingly, as there are opponents who unlock additional forms through anger. Known History Satan was the one who originally freed the others. An angel for God, Satan claims that he was present during Lucifer's revolt against Heaven and his subsequent banishment to Hell. Satan continued as an angel working for God in the position of Devil's Advocate. Eventually, Satan tired of the position, and demanded an explanation. As he had never had direct interaction with God himself, he began to doubt his situation and left to speak with someone who supposedly knew him: Lucifer. Speaking with Lucifer, he found out Lucifer had never met the being himself either, only speaking to a heavenly proxy, and implied the idea that Fabrica may in fact be the God they know. Confused and somewhat outraged, Satan left Hell, refusing to believe this. Satan openly left Heaven and denounced his position, attempting for a brief period to live on Earth as a human. While this did work for a period, eventually the life that Satan had built came tumbling down with the arrival of a powerful god he stated was named "Govak Shal", a dragon from another dimension. The humanoid dragon warrior claimed the city he lived in, and Satan refused to allow it to be taken. After a heavy battle with a lot of casualties, and the near destruction of the entire town, Satan began heavily questioning his faith and why such a thing was allowed to even happen. Satan returned to the prison's of Hell, and forced the Devil to relinquish the keys after combat. He then proceeded to free Lucifer who broke out the other five members, and the seven managed to break out of the prison despite the lock-down. When Lucifer joined Pandora's Box, Satan joined alongside him. Category:Male Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Seven Princes Category:Pandora's Box